


Rainy Night Muse

by sadman-morgan (FricketyCricket)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FricketyCricket/pseuds/sadman-morgan
Summary: Heavy rain slammed against the tent’s folds as thunder roared throughout camp. This night felt longer than any other. You were exhausted. You just wanted to get some sleep.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	1. Rainy Night Muse

You and Arthur had spent the day hunting, gathering supplies, and various items requested by fellow camp members, all while committing petty crimes along the way. Hunting always made you incredibly sore to the point where other members had taken notice. Ms. Grimshaw always assured there were other ways for you to earn your keep, but you brushed the offers off. Despite the aching, hunting was always your favorite pastime to share with Arthur. 

After rounding up your hunts, you and Arthur decided to head back to camp. When you both approached your horse, Arthur saddled up first, then reached out his arm for you to hop on. On the way back, nightfall slowly began to creep into The Heartlands. Arthur had spent any free-breathing second scribbling away in his journal, which soon became the quickly discussed topic on the ride back. 

“What’d ya draw today?” you questioned. 

Despite not seeing his face, you could feel tints of red smearing across his face, and the heat coming off of it. 

“Uhh.. scenery? Not real sure, jus’ random things I saw beauty in, I suppose,” he laughed nervously. 

You were both usually quiet after strenuous days like today. Occasionally, you mumble-sang random songs together or pointed out breathtaking views. There was always something about talking to you that made Arthur’s heart skip beats, and his palms drown in his own sweat. Speaking his true mind was always a difficult task. 

Once you arrived at camp, the day turned into a deep pitch black, only to be combated by the bright illumination of the campfire. Arthur hopped off first to hitch the horse, then came back around to help you off. 

You both went around saying your hellos to those still awake, and gave your hunted animals over to Pearson.

After handing over the hunted animals, you and Arthur went back to your tent to drop a couple of things off, and to turn in for the night.

You sat down on your shared cot and quietly watched Arthur rustle through his satchel before finally placing it down on the table. 

Before coming over to sit down, Arthur mumbled, “Shit -- I’ll be right back, just forgot to do somethin’.” 

“Y’alright?” you questioned him. 

“Yeah. Just forgot to.. to give everyone their things. I hope they’re still awake. Shouldn’t be too much trouble, I’ll be back in a minute,” Arthur said as he shuffled through his satchel, picking out the few items that camp members had requested. 

After Arthur left, you dug through his satchel, took out his journal, and began to flip through his beautiful paragraphs and illustrations.

Arthur knew you read his paragraphs and looked at his drawings. It was mostly because of how you spoke about different things, and how you would try to compliment him on his art, which was never received well. He was self-conscious about his art and writing being seen by anybody else; it initially was for his eyes only. As time went on, he grew less worried about your reading, as long as it was only you seeing his work. He never believed you when you tried to compliment him on his art, and would sometimes grow defensive if he thought you were kidding. You would never do such a thing, but he suspected otherwise. 

Flipping through the pages, you finally found his writing and drawings from that day. On one side of the page, he wrote a small blurb about enjoying hunting with you, and how beautiful the scenery was. You laughed a little bit, before flipping the page to see his daily drawing. 

Tears immediately filled your eyes and trickled down your face. You glided your fingers across the page. His daily drawing was a beautiful portrait of you, _"Muse"_ scrawled hastily underneath. You closed the journal and slipped it back into his satchel. 

You sat down on your cot and continued to happily cry with the cheesiest smile smeared across your face. You meant the world to Arthur, but he always struggled to outright say so. You raised your head to Arthur’s return, still teary-eyed. 

“I’m back, y’alright?” he questioned. He seemed mildly puzzled. 

“Yeah~ I’m alright. Nothin’ to worry about,” you responded.

But Arthur knew exactly what to worry about.

Arthur felt his heart begin to race out of embarrassment. He felt loved, but he also felt his usual sense of guilt. He didn’t believe that he deserved to be loved by such a beautiful person like you. After Mary had left, he grew afraid of history repeating itself. 

Arthur didn’t know what to say or do other than nod his head, and mumble, “Thanks.” 

You couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes, so you gazed off into the void behind him.

“Don’t mention it, Morgan.”

Once you stood up, Arthur pulled you tightly into his arms. While nearly suffocating, you were welcomed by the soft aromas of pine and whiskey, mixed in with sweat. _You felt at home_. 

Arthur loosened his hold on you with one arm and used the other to gently ruffle your hair. 

“I care about you, Darlin’... so, so much,” Arthur mumbled into your ear.

Arthur could feel you smiling deep into his chest. He pulled you away so he could gaze into your gorgeous eyes.

“You’re my world, Y/N,” Arthur said as he carefully dragged his thumb across your face, wiping away the remainder of your tears. “You’ve turned me into a goddamned fool”. 

You pulled him back in and kissed his cheek, his stubble scraping against your skin. You felt a sudden temperature change in his face. 

You carefully pulled away while tracing his jawline, only to have him tug you back in and give you a quick smooch on the lips. 

“You’re so handsome,” you said. 

He gave you a puzzled look and chuckled. “Maybe it’s time to visit the eye doctor then?” 

You playfully shook your head. “Don’t think so, cowboy”. 

Your mutual flirtations were interrupted by bellowing thunder and heavy rain, and nearly every camp member rising to their feet. 

“Sonuvabitch,” Arthur sighed. “Let’s go help out.”

Everyone rushed to get their belongings out of the rain and load them back into the proper wagons. Thank God there wasn’t much to move around. You and Arthur were both completely drenched in no time, but kept on loading the wagons. 

“Everyone alright?” Arthur called out. 

“Yes, Mr. Morgan," "Yes, Arthur,” various voices across camp responded. 

“Alright, Just a bit of thunder and rain, nothin’ to worry about. Let’s try to get some rest.” 

As everyone went back to sleep, you and Arthur headed back to your wagon and tent. 

You looked and felt like shit, and so did Arthur. You were both overworked, exhausted, and soaking wet from the rain -- not to mention the deep aching pain throughout your neck, back, and shoulders. 

Arthur walked over to the small area where you both kept your pajamas and took them out. 

“Here ya go,” he said in a deep, exhausted tone. 

“Thanks,” you responded.

As you took your pajamas from Arthur, you gave him a small head notion for him to put his eyes elsewhere, or to turn around. 

“Alright,” he said as he turned around and covered his eyes. “I won’t look at ya.”

“Thanks,” you said as you finished getting dressed, pulling your shirt over your head. “‘Free to turn around now.” 

After you returned the favor, you both crawled into your shared cot. The rain continued to pour hard against your tent. 

You snuggled close into Arthur and carefully sprawled your hand across his chest, before putting your head down. 

His soft breathing and heartbeat were more comforting and relaxing than he could ever understand. Arthur raised his hand and gently played with your hair, which always sent tingles down your spine. 

You could’ve passed out immediately on his chest, but the harsh rain had decided otherwise. You hated it when it poured. Arthur never understood your hatred for the rain, as it always immediately lulled him to sleep. On stormy nights, he would battle the pull of gravity on his eyelids so he could lull you to sleep first. It seemed like this night would be the same. 

“Y’did good today, I’m so… so proud of you.” Arthur mumbled into your ear. 

His voice had dropped a ton in comparison to when he last spoke. His voice was naturally deep and raspy, but when that man grew tired, his voice sure could tell. He spoke so much slower, deeper, and raspier the more exhausted he was, and God did you find it to be one of the sexiest things about him. 

You gently kissed his neck before rolling off his chest and onto your back. 

You tried so hard to stay still and quiet, but you mindlessly tossed and turned. Sometimes you would move so much, you would accidentally kick Arthur. 

What felt like two hours passed, and you were still wide awake, kept conscious by the relentless aches in your muscles. 

Arthur hadn’t slept. Your constant movement, kicking, and whimpers had kept him awake. 

“Wh… What’chu whimpering for? Is something wrong, Darlin'?” Arthur slowly said, barely conscious. 

“My back and shoulders… they… they hurt so badly, Arthur,” you whined. 

You sounded like you were about to cry. You just wanted to get some goddamn sleep.

Arthur laid still for a moment. “I… I have an idea, can you roll over on your stomach for me?” He muttered as he carefully nudged you onto your side, and then onto your stomach. 

Arthur motioned behind you and grazed his hand across your shoulder, “I’m gonna rub your shoulders and back for you, is that alright?” he asked. Once you nodded, he applied a bit more pressure, which caused you to wince. 

“God damn.... knotted up to high heaven,” he murmured as he began to gently massage your back and shoulders. You whimpered and groaned when Arthur found a sore or sensitive spot, but he could feel you begin to relax underneath him, telling him that his hard work was greatly appreciated. Arthur gradually slowed down for a minute to admire you. He smiled softly as he watched the rise and fall of your shoulders as you began to nod off. 

Only ten minutes after he started, you had fallen completely asleep. 

“Goodnight, Muse,” he mumbled as he ran his hand across your shoulders. 

After a job well done, Arthur slid off of your back, rolled onto his, and quickly dozed off. 

He loved to sleep to the ear-pleasing harmonies of the pouring rain, but only if you were taken care of first. 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired Arthur wakes you up for an early morning errand

You had slept alongside each other for a few hours before a familiar rasp filled your ears, causing your eyes to flutter open.

“Darlin….Darlin...wake up.” Arthur whispered as he carefully nudged you awake. 

“Huh? I-I’m up, Is something wrong, love?” you mumbled as you tried to wipe the exhaustion from your eyes. 

“No, nothin’ at all...we gotta do somethin’ while it’s still early...follow me,” Arthur said. 

“We gotta do something? It’s still dark out.” you questioned, “What time is it?” 

Arthur picked up a small pocket watch from your bedside. “Three thirty. We gotta move, c’mon,” He said quietly. 

You shook your head in disagreement, “This better be good, Morgan,” you snapped.

Arthur chuckled. “Don’t get so short with me, it’ll be good, promise.” 

You both walked to your horse and saddled up quietly to not disturb the sleeping camp members.

As your horse trotted away, you rested your hands on Arthur’s waist to avoid falling off. He flinched in surprise of your warm touch. 

Riding this early in the morning was always serene. The air was chilly, surrounding grass still drenched from last evening’s pouring rain. Noises of critters and the occasional passing rider were music to you and Arthur’s ears. 

After an hour of riding, your horse came to a halt.

Arthur hopped off the horse first, then reached out his hand in assistance. 

“Close yer eyes.” he said. 

As your eyes began to close, Arthur held your hand with strength that you had never felt from him before. 

With your eyes still closed and your hand held tightly, Arthur led you to a nearby tree. 

“You can open ‘em now.” he said. 

Your eyes opened to warm orange and yellow tones of the rising sun, bouncing off against the calm waters of the Calumet ravine. Beautiful trees stood high in the sky. 

“Oh my god.” you silently mouthed as your eyes began to widen in astonishment. You looked over at Arthur, who was quietly watching the sunrise. 

He repeatedly glided his thumb over the corner of his mouth before glancing at you, only to quickly stare at something else in embarrassment when you looked back at him.

“It’s...It’s pretty, ain’t it? He said. 

You looked at him, then back out at the rising sun.

“It’s so gorgeous, Arthur,” you said. 

Standing no more than six inches apart, you slowly brushed your fingers across his calloused hand, to which he flinched. 

“Are you okay? Did I do somethin wrong?” 

“I’m...real sorry, ain’t been touched like that in a long while. Y’didn’t do nothin wrong. I’m sorry-” he stuttered. 

You pulled your hand away, letting it rest at your side. 

A cold, awkward silence filled the early morning air.

“Can I...can I hold your hand?” he asked. 

“You don’t really gotta ask me.”

“Didn’t wanna do nothin outta line,” he said. 

You smiled softly and nodded, “yes. You may hold my hand” 

When he was given the green light, your fingers lovingly interlocked. You both stood in silence for a moment to admire the sunrise. Once your fingers unlocked, he cautiously swung his arm around you, pulling you in close to his side.

“I wish this moment could last forever. It’s so gorgeous here,” You murmured.

“Me too, y/n,” he said. 

Once you separated from his side, there was another calming silence. 

“Hold on a moment,” Arthur said as he dug through his satchel, in search of his journal. 

“Do...Do you like ‘em?” He asked.

“Hmm? What are you talk-” 

“My...my drawings, do you like them? Always knew you peeked at ‘em, never bothered me too much.” he said.

“Aw, shit. Not as sly as I thought I was, huh?” you laughed.

“Unfortunately not, darlin.” he laughed in reply.

“I’m flattered you like them, never been comfortable with anyone else seeing them.”

“That’s real kind of you to say, Morgan,” you said.

“y/n...can...can I draw you?” he questioned.

“Right now?” you replied. 

He nodded. “Sorry if It’s too early, just think you look stunnin...” his voice trailed off.

“...Just want something to remind me of how happy you make me feel,”

“Sure. I don’t see any harm,” you said with a shy smile.

“Alright...stand over there and look pretty. Though for you, that won’t be any trouble,” he said while pointing off close to the ledge.

When you stood as directed and struck a pose, Arthur began to draw. He lovingly glanced at you, and back in his journal. He almost looked childlike with the excitement in his eyes. This was the first time he ever formally asked if he could draw you. He wanted to make sure it was special. 

You stood for a couple of minutes as he continued to scribble to his heart’s content. 

“You’re free to move around, I’ve just finished..” he said. 

You walked towards him as he placed his journal in your hands, waiting for your approval. 

Your fingers grazed across the page. 

“This is...so gorgeous, thank you,” you said with a smile. 

“I have something else, cmere” he said.

Arthur walked to a nearby tree and sat down. You followed and sat down next to him. 

Arthur pulled out his satchel and dug inside, pulling out a few cans, and other items. 

“Sorry I don’t have too much,” he sighed. 

“Don’t worry, it’s alright. No problem for me,” you said. 

You both shared and quietly ate the few items from his satchel, your hunger failing to subside. 

You laid back against the tree, raising your hand to cover a yawn. 

“I’ve been thinking. About last night, I’m real sorry about possibly being aggravating. I just could not get to sleep.” you said. 

“I remember you talking to me, but I don’t remember too much after that, must’ve finally nodded off.” 

Arthur shook his head and smiled. “Didn’t do me no harm.”

Arthur had remembered everything.

Arthur remembered your restlessness, your soft whimpers as you tossed and turned, desperately trying to get comfortable with him. He fought against gravity pulling down on his eyelids for hours. He refused to fall asleep until you did. Listening to you crying in pain broke his heart. As his eyelids started to close, you kicked deep into his side, causing him to groan. 

He wanted you to get some sleep, and felt guilty that you were up so late. Before his eyes finally closed, he gently rolled you onto your stomach. 

“I’m gonna take real good care of ya~” he mumbled.

When you nodded in acceptance, Arthur pressed his hands to your back, gently rubbing in small, soothing circles. Tingles rushed down your spine as his hand rose to idly play with your hair.   
His attention returned to your back and shoulders, slowly pressing against your sore muscles to signal the incoming additional pressure. 

You quietly groaned as he began to work out your knotted muscles. After a few minutes, he slowed down to admire you. His hard, loving efforts were beginning to show results. Your breathing slowed from underneath him as you began to relax. He continued for a moment before you finally fell back asleep.

He snapped out of his train of thought regarding the night before and glanced over at you beginning to shiver, arms crossed to retain any body heat that may remain. 

‘It’s getting a lil chilly..aint it?” You spoke through your chattering teeth.

Arthur nodded his head and brushed his shoulder, “A little.”

You continued to shiver. Arthur raised his hand, covering his mouth as he let out a yawn. Arthur sat still for a second before removing his arms from his leather jacket, tossing it over to the side. 

“Arthur? What are you-”

“C’mere, don’t want chu freezing out here,” he mumbled. 

You scooched in between his legs, nuzzling your head deep against his chest. 

Arthur wrapped an arm around you. While holding you tightly, he used his free hand to drape his jacket over you both. 

“Jacket won’t keep ya the warmest in the world, but my love fer you sure will,” he mumbled into your ear. 

You felt both your face and heart begin to overheat with love. Your heart could pop out of your chest if Arthur continued to spoil you like this. 

You pushed an ear against his chest and listened to the rhythmic pounding of his golden heart.

Arthur raised a hand from underneath the jacket, repeatedly gliding it through your hair with great care.

“You’re so gorgeous...don’t think I tell you that enough,” he said.

You wanted to cry into his chest. What could you have possibly done to deserve this pure soul, Arthur Morgan, in your life? You had never felt this loved, this appreciated, this safe from anyone before.   
You slowly rose from his chest and turned to face him, moving closer into his lap.

Now straddling him, you gazed straight into his vulnerable, tired eyes. 

He inhaled as you looked each other deep in the eyes. 

You raised a hand and gently traced his jawline with your finger tips, his stubble scratching against your skin. 

Pausing at his chin, you gently dragged your thumb across his bottom lip as his eyes followed your every movement. 

You continued to trace his jawline. As you reached the other end of his face, your hand slowly trailed across his face, admiring his stubble. 

You placed your free hand down at his side and leaned in, pestering him again with eye contact. 

“Can I kiss you?” you asked.

Arthur nodded and pulled you closer towards him, lips beginning to lovingly lock together.

You kissed deeply for a moment before your lips wandered to give his jawline and neck the same affection. 

You finally pulled away and gazed back up at him. 

He chuckled and shook his head, “y’dont really gotta ask me,”

You leaned in to give him a final quick smooch on the lips.

“A handsome man always asks me before he shows me affection, just returning the favor.” 

“Didn’t wanna do nothin outta line,” you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always open to writing suggestions! find me on Tumblr @sadman-morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> always open to writing suggestions! find me on Tumblr @sadman-morgan.


End file.
